hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Roma Antiqua
Roma Antiqua is the second image song for the character Ancient Rome in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hozumi Gōda in the voice of Rome. Lyrics Kanji= んあぁ　なんかいい天気だしどっか行きてぇなぁ 美女でも探しに行くか！　風呂に入って男のみだしなみ …ったく　こんな日にフォルムの会議とか　こんな日に水道橋の修理とか こんな日に…ん？なんだって!?　剣闘士の反乱!!?　あぁもう女はいいやぁ 俺行ってくるー☆ 「いやぁ、やっぱ骨のあるやつはいいなぁ☆　今日はいい酒が飲めそうだ！」 ウィア・サクラを通って　カピトリヌスへ行こう！ ヴィヌム飲んでいい気分♪　ロストラで演説だー 聞け！民よ！テンプルム・レーギア・クーリア… こんなに素晴らしい景色　ローマって最高だぁぁあ！ 「ねぇ君いくつ？どこ住んでるの？ 俺は君に会うために生まれてきたんだ　今夜俺と一緒に… ってあぁ、君！君はどっから来たの？　よかったら俺と今夜… あっ！君もいいね！あっ　君も!!あっ！君も!!!あっ！キミも、きみも…」 ねぇ地中海行かない？あの美しさ 君たちには及ばないけど素敵な場所だよ あぁ　酒池肉林 あぁ　酒池肉林 地中海の魚　旨いぞ　この俺がさばいてあげよう つ・い・で・に☆　君たちもさばいちゃうぞー♪ 酒・女・旨い飯　これ最高！ 戦い・風呂・芸術　これまた最高！ なんでもあり　それがローマ！ そう、なんでもあり！ ○○○や△△とか×××とか※※※や・・・ （***を、♣♣♣して、♠♠♠した、♦♦♦たら、♥♥♥、最高だー! ハッハッハッハッハ・・・やめられない！） |-| Romaji= N'aa Nanka ii tenkidashi dokka ikiteenaa Bijo demo sagashini ikuka! Furo ni haitte otoko no midashinami …'Ttaku kon'na hi ni Forumu no kaigi toka, kon'na hi ni suidou-kyou no shuuri toka, Kon'na hi ni…N? Nandatte!? Kentou-shi no hanran!!? Aa mou on'na wa iiyaa Ore ittekuru-☆ "Iyaa, yappa hone no aru yatsu wa ii naa☆ Kyou wa ii sake ga nomesouda!" Wia・Sakura wo tootte Kapitorinusu e ikou! Vinumu nonde ii kibun♪ Rosutora de enzetu da- Kike! Tami yo! Tempurumu, Rēgia, Kūria… Kon'na ni subarashii keshiki Rōma tte saikou daaaa! "Nee kimi ikutsu? Doko sunde'ru no? Ore wa kimi ni au tame ni umaretekitan'da. Kon'ya ore to issho ni… 'tte Aa, Kimi! Kimi wa dokkara kita no? Yokattara ore to kon'ya… A! Kimi mo ii ne! A Kimi mo!! A! Kimi mo, Kimi mo…" Nee chichyuu-kai ikanai? Ano utsukushisa Kimitachi ni wa oyobanai kedo sutekina basho dayo Aa shuchi-nikurin Aa shuchi-nikurin Chichuu-kai no sakana umai zo. Kono ore ga sabaiteageyou Tsu・i・de・ni☆ kimitachi mo sabaichau zo-♪ Sake,on'na,umai meshi Kore saikou! Tatakai,furo,geijutsu Kore mata saikou! Nandemo ari Sore ga Rōma(Rome)! Sou, nandemo ari! ○○○ ya, △△ toka, ××× toka, ※※※ ya … (*** wo, ♣♣♣ shite, ♠♠♠ shita, ♦♦♦ tara, ♥♥♥, Saikou da-! Hahahahaha…… Yamerarenai! |-| English= Oh~ I wish, somehow, that I could go somewhere with nice weather Are you going to look at beautiful women! Grooming men in the bath ...Geez, such a day for a meeting in the forum, or such a day to repair the plumbing, Or such a day...hm? What did you say!? They're discussing a revolt!!? Oh, another woman is fine I'm leaving-☆ "Well, after all I'm a nice guy☆ Today I'll likely drink some good wine!" Take the Via Sacra and the Capitolinus for example! Feel good drinking vinum♪ A speech with Rostra- Listen up! Order! Templum, Regia, Curia... The great landcape of Rome is the best~! "Hey, you guys? Where do you live? I was born to meet you. Tonight with me... Oh, and you! Where did you come from? You'll have a good time with me tonight... Oh! And you're good, too! Oh, you too! Oh! And you, and you..." Hey, you're not going to the Mediterranean? It's beautiful! It's a nice place, but it doesn't compare to you guys Oh, splendid feast Oh, splendid feast Delicious Mediterranean fish. I'll be the judge of this Al・ong・the・way☆ I'll judge all of you♪ Women and rice wine are the best! Battles, baths, and art are also the best! There is anything in Great Rome! Yes, there is anything! ○○○ or, △△ and, ××× and, ※※※ or... (*** a, ♣♣♣ the, ♠♠♠ was, ♦♦♦ if, ♥♥♥, are the best~! Hahahahaha......I can't stop!) Album It was initially released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs